Cigarettes and Razorblades
by Glajo
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Gemieden von seinen Mitschülern, und vom gewonnenen Krieg sarkastisch und bitter zurückgelassen, was soll Harry nun tun? Er greift zu Tabak und Selbstverletzung und entwickelt eine Beziehung mit seinem ehemaligen Feind.
1. Seeufer

**Cigaretts and Razorblades**

Disclaimer: **ÜBERSETZUNG!!**

Ich habe diese story von der wunderbaren Autorin Aurora Enkeli Meleis

übersetzt. Also jede Anerkennung für diese wunderbare story gelten ihr nicht mir.

Die Personen und Location gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

Original fic ip: 2122763

One little thing if anyone reads this who knows the Autor and her e-mail address please tell me so I can actually ask her if this is okay. I really don't intend on stealing anything and if she's got a problem with this I will immediately delete the story.

Anmerkung: Das hier ist meine erste Übersetzung also hoffe ich das ich alles zu eurer

Zufriedenheit hinbekomme. Ansonsten viel Spaß!!

* * *

1. Kapitel: Das Seeufer

Es war vorbei, alles vorbei. Sie hatten gewonnen und nun war er fertig damit. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte leben, aber für die letzten 17 Jahre war seine gesamte Existenz nur auf ein Ziel gerichtet, auf diesen einen Moment, wo der letzte Schlag gefallen war. Also was sollte er nun tun wo sein siebtes Jahr Freiheit bedeutete? Wichtiges zuerst. Harry schnappte sein Feuerzeug auf, das warme Licht erhellte seine hageren Gesichtszüge. Er führte die Flamme zu der Zigarettenspitze, und zog tief den Rauch ein. Genüsslich fühlte er wie sich seine Lunge füllte, bevor er ihn wieder durch spröde Lippen ausstieß. Es war eine warme Nacht, es ging nur eine Leichte Brise vom See, dessen Wellen leicht gegen seine Nackten Füße schwappten. Ein weiterer Zug, und er spürte wie sich seine Muskeln weiter entspannten.

Harry hob seine linke Hand um sich damit am Genick zu kratzen, wobei der Ärmel seines ausgewaschenen blauen Oberteils bis zu seinem Ellbogen fiel. Durch den Mondschein und dem sanften Licht des Schlosses hinter ihm wurden Zahlreiche Linien, einige ältere die schon zu einem Silber verblassten, andere neue die noch ihr wütendes Rot inne hatten und in geometrischer Form über die Haut an seinem Unterarm und seinem Handgelenk, vom Ellbogen bis zum Daumen, liefen, sichtbar. Schritte knirschten auf dem Kies hinter ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen wusste Harry genau wer hinter ihm stand. Es war immer dasselbe, jede Nacht in den letzten fünf Wochen, seit der Krieg zu Ende war. Er setzte sich, rauchte eine Zigarette, dann würde das mittlerweile äußerst bekannte blasse aristokratische Gesicht neben ihm auftauchen.

Ihr erstes Treffen hatten sie mit angenehmen Schweigen verbracht. Schließlich wurde ihm eine einfache Frage gestellt: „Was machst du da?" und seit dem hatte sich das Gespräch kontinuierlich vertieft, wurde immer persönlicher bis Harry sich fragte ob er mittlerweile alles über das ehemalige Mitglied der magischen Aristokratie wusste. Es gab nur wenige Geheimnisse die Harry selbst hatte, und er hatte das Gefühl es war an der Zeit ein weiteres zu lüften. Als sich der Blonde neben ihm auf dem Stein niederließ machte Harry keine Anstalten den Ärmel hastig hinunter zu ziehen, still wünschend dass die Schnitte bemerkt würden. Wunsch erfüllt.

Silbrige Augen sahen hinab und weideten sich überracht. Harrys Lippen formten ein winziges Lächeln um den Rest seiner Zigarette, etwas hatte endlich die kühle Fassade gebrochen. Ein letzter Zug und er schnippte den Zigarettenstummel in das schwarze Wasser. Eine Hand legte sich sanft über einige frische Schnitte. Und da kam _dieses _prickeln. Harrys Augen ruhten auf dieser Hand und folgten einem schwarz gekleideten Arm, strichen über die glatte Kurve einer Halsbeuge um schließlich auf _diese _silbernen Augen zu treffen, die seinen Blick erwiderten, mit einem Ausdruck den man als milde Sorge interpretieren könnte. Ohne zu blinzeln, sah ihm Harry direkt in die Augen bis das Eis zwischen ihnen brach.

„Lust mir zu erklären worum es hier eigentlich geht, Potter?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage mehr ein Befehl, überbracht mit einem frostigen Unterton trotz des hitzigen Inhalts.

„Naja, Draco …", begann Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, der krieg und all der Tod der mit ihm kam hatten ihn sarkastisch und bitter zurückgelassen, soweit dass man ihn kaum wieder erkannte. Die aufeinander folgenden letzten Wochen in denen seine längsten Gespräche mit einem Malfoy geführt wurden, hatten einige Eigenschaften des Slytherins auf ihn abfärben lassen.

„Ich würde dir gerne sagen warum ich angefangen und fortsetze mir regelmäßig in den Arm zu schneiden, doch", er stoppte um sich eine neue Zigarette zwischen die Lippen zu klemmen, „ich habe keine Ahnung." Harry schnappte sich sein Feuerzeug zum 2. Mal auf, und zündete die Zigarette an. Rauch stieg in die Nachtluft als er weiter sprach.

„Du kannst dir einen Grund aussuchen. Es könnte sein das ich deprimiert bin, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher dass es das nicht ist. Es ist möglich dass ich die letzten 17 Jahre voll von Nahtoderfahrungen genossen habe und mir jetzt kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen kann, und mich deshalb selbst in welche bringe. Vielleicht mag ich den Schmerz oder das Gefühl des Blutes wie es durch meine klammen Finger fließt." Harry nahm einen langen Zug und schloß die Augen als er sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen lehnte. Sein Arm glitt aus Dracos Griff. Prickeln weg.

Dracos Augen verengten sich als sie auf den zurückgelehnten Körper blickten. Harrys Augen öffneten sich flatternd, das Grün immer noch wahnsinnig lebendig trotz der Dunkelheit. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Draco erzitterte bei _diesem _Gefühl, das er dann in die tiefen Abgründe seiner Gedanken zurückdrängte. Fünf Wochen damit zu verbringen mit einer Person zu reden, einer einzigen Person, kann einen dazu bringen so einen kindischen Firlefanz zu unterdrücken. Draco und Harry waren sich mittlerweile ähnlicher als jeder von ihnen es gerne eingestehen würde.

Mit Narzissas Tod und Lucius' Suizid in Askaban, fanden sie sich beide Waisen durch dieselbe Sache. Draco wurde von seinen Mitschülern ausgeschlossen, weil er sich weigerte eine Seite zu wählen, oder besser gesagt Voldemords Seite. Er war während des ganzen Krieges auf dieser Schwelle gestanden und deswegen wurde ihm vorgeworfen die Ehre seiner Familie und seines Hauses in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Harry wurde schon früher wegen seiner Lebenseinstellung von seinen Mitschülern gemieden, während und nach dem Krieg und Rons, Ginnys und Nevilles Tod, ganz zu schweigen von dem Wahnsinn dem Hermine durch Voldemords eigenen Cruciatus. Wie konnte man von ihm erwarten alle zu retten? Mit dieser Frage nahm Harry einen weiteren Zug, und schloss seine Augen gegen Dracos kalkulierenden Blick. Er legte ganz hin, die Steine drückten in seinen Rücken. Er fühlte wie sich der Blonde neben ihm erhob, und sich den Staub abklopfte. Kleine Steinchen und Moos hingen in der Luft als Draco seinen Rückweg antrat.

„Pass auf mit diesen Schnitten Potter", er zögerte ob der Rest der Aussage so eine kluge Idee war, er seufzte schwer in Resolution, „Ich habe mich an deine Gesellschaft gewöhnt, tatsächlich mag ich es dich um mich zu haben.

* * *

AN: Okay, das war das erste Kapitel. Vielleicht schaffe ich noch das zweite bevor ich dann drei Wochen außer Landes bin. Aber danach werde ich mich sofort wieder ans tippen begeben.


	2. Narben

Disclaimer: ÜBERSETZUNG!!!

Ich habe diese story von der wunderbaren Autorin Aurora Enkeli Meleis

übersetzt. Also jede Anerkennung für diese wunderbare story gelten ihr nicht mir.

Die Personen und Location gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

A.m.: Tut mir Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich werde versuchen das nächste Kapitel

schneller hoch zu laden. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!!!

2. Kapitel: Narben

Wie gewöhnlich positionierte sich Harry auf einem abgeflachten Fels und entledigte sich seiner Turnschuhe und löchrigen Socken. Er steckte seine Füße ins Wasser und genoss das angenehme Nass auf seiner Haut. Er griff in die Tasche seiner übergroßen Jeans, seine Finger schlossen sich um zerquetschten Karton. Seine Hand wieder herausziehend, brachte er die Packung heraus und steckte sich die letzte Zigarette zwischen die spröden Lippen, während seine andere Hand in die andere Tasche langte bis sie auf kühles Metall stieß. Er schnappte das Feuerzeug auf, und streckte sein Gesicht zur Flamme um seine Zigarette anzuzünden. Harry nahm die mittlerweile leere Packung und setzte sie in Flammen. Sie neben sich auf den Fels legend beobachtete er wie es brannte.

„Wirklich Potter, wie geschmacklos." Harrys spröde Lippen formten sich in ein Lächeln, das er jedoch schnell verschwinden ließ als er die Zigarette entfernte.

„Du bist früh dran."

„Bin ich das? Mir war nicht klar dass wir uns auf eine bestimmte Uhrzeit geeinigt hatten." Der Blonde stand, auf den brennenden Karton blickend, bis er ihn mit einem Tritt in den See beförderte. Er nahm neben Harry Platz, während er peinlichst genau darauf achtete seine Füße nicht nass zu machen. Harry trug heute ein T-shirt. Nicht weil es besonders warm war, eigentlich war ihm ziemlich kalt durch den Wind vom Wasser. Aber weil eine kleine Chance bestand dass Dracos Aufmerksamkeit sich erneut auf seine Schnitte konzentrierte, was in weiteren kurzen Berührungen oder wagen Aussagen enden könnte. Er starrte hinaus auf das Wasser und beobachtete wie es gegen die Ufer einer kleinen Insel in der Mitte schwappte. Harrybemerkte schließlich das dumpfe Gefühl einer kühlen Hand die, die vernarbte Haut seines Unterarms streichelte, und schon war da wieder _dieses_ Prickeln. Er hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin gerade, aber erlaubte seinen Augen nach links zu wandern um Dracos Hand zu sehen und schließlich _diese_ silbrigen Augen zu entdecken, die hinunterblickten als ob sie den Schaden kontrollieren wollten.

„Die an den Handgelenken", begann Draco als Harry einen tiefen Zug von Tabak inhalierte, „die sind älter als der Rest"

Ausatmend nickte Harry.

„Nur weil ich ritze, heißt das nicht dass ich versuche mich umzubringen." Er konnte Dracos Augen auf sich gerichtet fühlen und drehte sich, „außerdem", fügte er, mit einem glitzern in den Augen als sie auf Dracos trafen, hinzu, „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt hier zu sein." Harry grinste den Blonden verschmitzt an, der auffordernd zurück blickte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste _Harry_ würde ich sagen dass du mich dafür verspottest dass ich gestern ein kleines bisschen Sympathie gezeigt habe." Lässig schnippte Harry etwas Asche ins Wasser. „Ein Glück dass du es besser weißt." Sein Grinsen schmolz in ein sehr viel Harry-typischeres Lächeln und Dracos böser Blick verschwand. Er spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Magen regte und seine Finger quasi von selbst begannen die Linien auf Harrys Arm nachzuziehen. Draco bemerkte wie sich Harry immer mehr in seine Richtung lehnte, bis sich der Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken, welche auch immer das waren, zurückzog und sich zurück zum See drehte und sich eine weitere Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen steckte.

Draco starrte gedankenvoll hinunter auf Harrys Arm, seine Finger strichen weiterhin über die blassen roten Narben die mit der Zeit langsam silbern wurden, knapp über den Venen seines Handgelenks. „Also, warum benutzt du keinen Zauber um die Narben los zu werden, oder zumindest etwas damit sie niemand sehen kann?", er machte eine Pause und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „ich dachte du hättest schon genug von deinen Narben." Harry drehte sich zu dem grinsenden Blonden, und schnippte die erste und letzte Zigarette des Abends ins Wasser.

„Zumindest habe ich die Wahl was diese Narben betrifft." Dracos Augen bewegten sich instinktiv zu Harrys Stirn wo er die untere Spitze des Blitzes unter einige Strähnen ungekämmten Haares erkennen konnte.

Harry begann mit seinem Feuerzeug herumzuspielen. Das Licht erleuchtete Harrys Hals und Draco kniff überrascht die Augen zusammen. Gegen sein besseres Wissen nahm Draco seine Hand von Harrys Arm und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Linie die um Harrys Hals lief. Er fühlte wie Harry unter ihm erzitterte und nach einer Prüfung der Temperatur war klar, dass es nicht wegen der Kälte war. Er hob seinen Blick vom Hals des anderen und sah Harry der ihn intensiv anblickte.

„ Wo kommt das den her?", fragte Draco als er sich immer weiter vorlehnte um besser zu sehen, Finger weiterhin über die Nabe streichend. „Vermasselter Opferungsversuch … Todesser konnte nicht mal die Vene treffen" „Was natürlich zu einem weitern brillanten Gryffindor fast-Tod geführt hat.", sinnierte Draco. Harry lachte leise als er das hörte, es kam ihm vor als wäre es tausend Jahre her, als er nach so einem Kommentar rasend geworden war. „Natürlich tat es das, könntest du etwas anderes vom Jungen-der-lebt erwarten?", fragte Harry sardonisch, allerdings schien Draco stark abgelenkt durch seine nahe Inspektion. „Es war im Sommer nach dem fünften Jahr", fügte er hinzu. „Du hast sie schon so lange?", fragte Draco ungläubig, „Warum hab ich sie vorher nie bemerkt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern bevor sich ein dickes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich als er den Atem des Blonden an seinem Hals spürte. „Vielleicht weil du davor noch nie dein Gesicht im meinen Nacken gepresst hast, Malfoy." Dracos Kopf zog sich ruckartig zurück, seine Augen in Harrys blickend, Finger immer noch über die Narbe streichend.

„Oh Potter, war da etwa eine Spur von Enttäuschung die ich da gerade aus deiner Stimmer hören konnte?"

„Was um Himmels Willen lässt dich den das denken?", fragte Harry ehrlich neugierig.

„Wird nicht gleich so verteidigend! Ich habe keinesfalls angedeutet das du so rum wärst."

„Nein, natürlich hast du das nicht", antwortete Harry, kein Wort glaubend was Draco von sich gab. Da war eine lange Pause wo Harry zurück auf das Wasser starrte als Draco eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Und bist du?", fragte der Slytherin neugierig.

„Bin ich was?", fragte Harry mit gespielter Naivität, ohne es zu schaffen das Grinsen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete zu stoppen. „Spielen sie nicht den Unschuldigen Mr Potter", sagte Draco in einer ziemlich guten Imitation von Professor Snape, „stehst du auf Jungs oder nicht?"

Harry nahm mit schmerzvoller Klarheit war dass Draco immer noch seine Narbe mit seinem Finger nachfuhr. Er ignorierte das Prickeln dass sich auf seine Wirbelsäule hinauf schlich und beantwortete seufzend die Frage „Ja das tue ich."

„Also, der Junge-der-lebt bevorzugt andere Jungs", Harry rollte seine Augen wegen der Freude die Draco auf Grund dieser Information an den Tag legte.

„Ja weil ich _sicher _bin dass du absolut Hetero bist", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Bitte! Ich habe die letzten 7 Jahre, abgesehen von meiner Zeit im Exil, in einem Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht, wo die beste Wahl an Frauen aus Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bludstrode bestand. Natürlich bin ich ´ne verdammte Schwuchtel", Harry schnaubte und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne mit unterdrücktem Lachen, sodass Dracos Hand in seinen Nacken rutschte.

„Merlin das ist ein Geräusch dass die Welt schon lange nicht mehr gehört hat", Harry sah zu ihm auf und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als stumme Frage über dieses Statement. „Das Geräusch deines Lachens du Idiot!" Harry lächelte ihn an, sie wussten beide dass er in letzter Zeit sehr wenig zum Lachen hatte, bevor der Gryffindor wieder loskicherte. Diesmal rollte Draco die Augen „In diesem Fall", sagte er als er seine Hand aus Harrys Nacken nahm, „habe ich das Gefühl meine Arbeit für haute getan zu haben." Harry sah zu ihm auf, sein Lachen kaum unterdrückt, als Draco davon ging. Harry wusste es war nicht _so _lustig gewesen, aber das schien ihm völlig irrelevant als er dem verschwindenden Blonden nachstarrte.


End file.
